The Story of Love
by Jules Sab
Summary: Lily/James/ or Severus/Lily? Hmmmm......... Remember r/r!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

*Hello everyone! Ok, this is my first and probably only romance UNLESS I get some really good reviews. So review it! Lily and James romance….or could it be a Lily and Severus romance? Hmm……… (grins evilly at the scared faces)* 

Disclaimer- Sadly, all these characters in this story are JK Rowling's property. Except for some of my ideas….. So there!!!! All of you grouches who have fun suing people lost your luck with me……                                                   

                                                              *****

                                      Chapter 1- Default Chapter

          "I can easily do it, Lily. Just a small drop in the professors' pumpkin juice and they'll be sleeping like babies. We could play hooky all day together. It's that easy," the fifteen year old boy whispered. "No Severus!" Lily cried softly, watching the boy carefully but keeping an ear in on the charms' lesson. "I'm not going to get expelled over that! Stop bugging me about it!" The bell then rang shrilly, announcing the end of the classes for the day. As the two teenagers walked briskly out of charms, Severus burst out, stopping in his tracks in front of Lily, "Why not?! It's not like the teachers are gonna die over it!" No! But I will if I get expelled! If you want to do anything with me, you'll have to find a way of doing it without breaking any rules! Now go away!" She huffed once at him, turned on her heel, and strode up to the Gryffindor common room. Someone behind her tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She spun around, "What!!!" she spat, "Oh, sorry.  Hi, James. Sirius. Remus." "Someone's got a temper," Sirius muttered to James. "I do not!" she roared. All three of the boys jumped back, wide-eyed. She sighed and swiftly turned and started walking again. "Wait!" James came speeding up to her.  She looked at him sternly. "You look just like Professor McGonagoll when you do that," he told her. "Ugh!" Lily spun again and began to walk away, however James stopped her, "No! Uh…… are you coming to the quidditch match tomorrow?" he asked nervously. "Um….. uh…..," she clearly seemed to be pondering over her time. "Yeah," she finally replied. "Great!" he cried. Blushing, he murmured, "Uh, bye!" and sped around the corner to catch up with Sirius and Remus. As James caught up with them, Sirius listened to the dying footsteps of Lily. When he couldn't hear them anymore, he said to James, peering at him, "What was that all about?" "Hehe, nothing," James replied hastily. They heard Remus snort. Looking at Remus evilly, he added, "I was just asking her." Suddenly, he was slammed against the wall; he struggled and managed to lessen the tight grip that had put him there. "You get near again and you'll regret it! Got it?" That was Snape's voice. "Oh, I got it. Yeah right. Sure." James replied sourly. Snape was pulled up off James. Sirius was holding him up in the air by the cuff of his cloak."Scat!" he growled. James knew that if Sirius had been in his animagus form right that moment, he would be snarling, have his hackles up, and his tail would be straight out. Snape stumbled as he was dropped to the ground and he ran off, breathlessly. "You okay?" Sirius asked, a worried expression on his face. Remus had left. "Mmmhmmm," he replied, rubbing his wrists. They had reached the Gryffindor frame of the Fat Lady. "Apacca Demor," the two boys said in unison. The frame swung forward. As they passed, going towards the boys' dormitories, James spotted Lily in her linen nightgown, dozing  on the common room couch, a book in her lap. He grinned and followed Sirius up the staircase.

*Well, everyone, what do you think? I know that it's not that great YET, but I hope you'll start to like it as my story goes on. The next chapter is called quidditch. I bet you can't guess what it's about! LOL. Just kidding. Also in the next chapter, Severus will do something some of you might not like too much. It won't kill you guys though. I hope you like it! It might take me a while to upload it though. I'm just getting back to school. Boo hoo!!!!!!!!! (starts screaming until prison guards come to carry her off) 

P.S.-R/R!!!!!!!!!!*


	2. Quidditch!!!!!!!

*Hello everyone!!!!! So sorry that I didn't update this chapter sooner! Some of you have probably given up on me, but I guess you couldn't have since you're reading this but….. nevermind. So here it is! Now, a few of you, a lot of you wrote in your reviews that you think severus/lily pairing would be good. In this chapter, it's with James/ Lily, but DO NOT give up on me. I have some very surprising twists coming up that could turn that totally around! DO NOT give up on me!!!!!!!! I need your reviews!!!!! Keep em' coming!!!!!!*

Disclaimer- JK Rowling…….. JK Rowling…….. JK Rowling………. La la la la…….

***********

                                    Chapter Two-Quidditch!!!!

            Lily sprinted briskly down the staircase leading to the Great Hall. Her stomach growled as she thought of breakfast. Someone then stepped out in front of her and pulled her quickly into one of the hidden corridors she had discovered the year before. Severus. "How could you do that me?! Yesterday!!? He looked utterly upset. He grabbed her as she tried to leave and pulled her tightly back, his face contorted with anger. He let her go, knowing she wouldn't scatter this time. She just stared helplessly at the ground, saying nothing, a frown upon her face. He shook her. She looked up, but said nothing. He slapped her as hard as he could, and she was pushed against the wall, wincing. "That'll teach you," he muttered, and walked away. She stood only for a moment in the empty hall, then slowly made her way down to breakfast. When she reached the Gryffindor table, she noticed James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were the only ones there. She kept silent and sat down to her food. James spotted her and came over, plopping himself down next to her. "Lily?" he asked softly. She just plucked at her food, staring at it as if it was amazing. She refused to look at anyone. He put his fingers under her chin and raised her face to look at him. His face had a worried expression across it. Her's was dark red from the slap she had received from Severus. "What happened?!" He had definite concern in his voice. She wouldn't let him see how weak she was. Staring him straight in the eye, trying to look like nothing was wrong, trying to keep from crying, she replied, "Nothing." It was a poor excuse, but she couldn't burst out to him. Not yet. Not here. Not now. Maybe later she would tell him. Just not now….. He realized he couldn't get anything out of her at the moment, so instead, he moved his plate in front of him and started stuffing scrambled eggs into his mouth. That got a grin out of her. He launched into a conversation with her and by the time Sirius, Remus, Peter, (grrr) and the rest of the fifth years came down to breakfast she was talking up a storm. They were all amazed on how much she could talk. "I thought she was the quiet one around here," Peter murmured to Sirius. Sirius couldn't stop laughing until Lily thumped him on the back, asking if he was alright. That got a giggle out of James and a "What?" out of Lily. It was all very confusing with all the giggles and laughs and "Whats?" until Professor McGonagoll stood up and had to yell over the noise that it was time for the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams to head down to the quidditch field. "Wish….me….luck," James finally stammered to them all through his tears of laughter. They all did, except for the Slytherins of course, (Grrr) and Lily nodded in agreement as she tried to calm herself down. All the while, Severus, who was on the Slytherin team, stared unhappily at the glowing Lily and her pile of friends, now including Peter, Sirius, and Remus, surrounding her, thinking, "That should be me!" He stamped away with his teammates out of the Great Hall and towards the field. Professor McGonagoll then yelled over the babble, "Everyone! Please shush! I mean, be quiet! Hehe! Everyone needs to be heading down to the stands and I don't see any goal of doing that right now! Move it!"  Every student in the Great Hall rolled their eyes and ran out of the castle, knocking poor Professor McGonagoll off her feet. As she struggled to get to her feet, she called out to everyone flooding out around her, "Have some respect!" They still all crouded out, seeming not to have noticed, and the lady professor was still on her behind. Lily stopped suddenly and, being outside, ran back into the castle, fighting her way towards the struggling Professor McGonagoll, who was working in vain to get up. Sirius followed her. Lily finally reached her teacher and pulled her up, onto her feet. Lily then spun around and raced back to Sirius. He looked at her in amazement and asked her as they reached the field and got into the crowded stands, "You just had to do that. Didn't you?" She gave him an enormous smile and simply said, "Yes." Sirius rolled his eyes, shrugged, and they both sat down on the front of the stands. The stands began to rise as they always did for a better sight for the watchers of the game and soon after, they heard a loud toot of a whistle, putting the game into action.  Sirius then heard a loud hiss like something was on fire and glanced at Lily, terrified.  She was calm. In fact, the sound had come from her wand as she had turned the front part of the stands bright gold and dark scarlet, saying, "GO GRYFFINDOR!"  Sirius stared at Lily, astonished. He had never been very good at charms. At that moment, Peter popped out from behind Sirius and Lily, exclaiming, "I can do that!" Sirius snickered, "Let's see then!" Peter took out his wand, which looked quite battered and rugged. He murmured a spell that sent sparks shooting at Jerry Mockham's, a Slytherin chaser, ears. He held onto his broom with one hand and clasped his other hand onto his earlobe, whimpering loudly. Both Lily, Sirius, and Remus, who had come to sit by them, burst into laughter. "Oops!" Peter cried, a look of horror upon his face. "Mr. Pettigrew! What do you think you were trying to do!?" Professor McGonagoll yelled, standing up. She raced over to him, and gripping his ear tightly, she dragged him off the field, muttering about something that sounded mostly like, " Sometimes people go too far in trying to win," while poor little Peter yowled in pain. Sirius and Lily fell over as Lily cried, "At least it was a Slytherin!" "Poor little thing," Remus replied. "Him?!" "No, Peter." A second later, Sirius cried to Lily,  "Duck!" She did as a bludger flew at her head. It skidded over the stands, then flew back into the game. A Sltherin beater scowled when he realized it didn't hit her. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. All this time, James was hovering fifty feet above the rest of the game, searching for that little gold ball. Gryffindor was losing- 40 to 10. He had to find the Snitch! Squinting at the sun, he barely dodged a Bludger shooting at him. He looked down and noticed that Lily had done the same thing. Slytherins, he thought. Maybe I can make some headless gummy bears run after them later. He squinted again, down, towards the ground. He saw a hint of gold and sped downward at a fast speed. He felt the wind rushing around him. He was almost three feet from the snitch when one of the Slytherin beaters slammed against him. He was knocked off course and thus, lost sight of the snitch. As heard a sigh of pity from the crowd, he pulled his broom into an upward position and rose once more. This time, someone was following him. Snape. "Ughh, when do you give up?" he asked Snape. "Never. I told you to get away from her. She's mine. You sure aren't a very good listener," Snape spat and glided in a sideways angle towards James. He swatted at him but James dodged it easily. "Why don't you leave Lily alone! She's already got too many problems!" Suddenly, there was a gold spark reflecting off Snape's eyes.  James looked up and there, flying maybe twenty feet away, was the snitch. He sped straight at it.  As it flew quickly around, he tried to grab it. Snape went zooming after it. They were neck and neck. Snape swerved at him again but missed. James put on a burst of speed. The crowd was howling. It seemed like all eyes on earth were on them. James reached out so far that he felt as if his arm would fall off. As the Snitch started to spin, he caught the thing by its wing. Everyone in and around screamed bloody murder.  He was lowering himself to the ground as his team piled up on him. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the rest of the Gryffindors knocked him down in pleasure. "You were great! Wooo hooo! We won! We won! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Sirius yelled as he rubbed James on the head. They had won! Ha! In your face, Snape, he thought savagely as all the crowd poured off him and started running towards the castle for a celebration. As they left, he spotted a glowing Lily, staring at him with wonder.  Everyone else had gone, including the Slytherins who had given him very sour looks as they had left. Snape was beside himself. James walking up to Lily, eyes twinkling. She eyed him with the utmost respect and smiled widely, "I think that accident of Peter's helped." He nodded, slung an arm around her shoulders, and they both set off for the castle. 

*There you go! Snape's in a huff, huh? Well, the next chapter will be titled "The secret"! Oh, I wonder what IT could be about? Hee hee…… R& R!!!!!!!!*            


	3. The Secret

*Hey guys! This chapter is finally up and it's short but very 

good...... at least, if you ask me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1*

Disclaimer- JK Rowling..........JK Rowling...........JK Rowling.........................got it? 

When Lily and James walzed into the castle at ten past five, they expected 

nothing. When Lily and James walked up the spiral staircase at twenty past five, 

they expected nothing. When Lily and James walked into the gryffindor common room at thirty past five, they expected nothing, but they got everything."WE DID IT! WE 

DID IT! YES!!!!!!!!" "YOU MIGHT BE CRAZY, BUT YOU ARE SO COOL!!!!" "QUIDDITCH 

ROCKS! YOU ROCK! THIS ROCKS!!!!!""ISN'T HE A DREAM BOAT!!!!!" "WE DID IT! WE DID 

IT! YES!!!!!" James stood with his mouth hanging wide open until lily grinned and pushedit closed. 

as everyone crouded around the quidditch hero to congratulate him even more, Lily 

smiled a tiny smile, turned, and headed up to the girl's dormitory. she could still here the ruckuss that was going on down in the common room and decided to stay up in her bed until it calmed down and everyone went to bed. Then she'd 

get up and go read on the couch or just watch the fire burn down. She just needed some silence to stop and think. About things. About love. About Severus. If he loved 

her, than why was he being so cruel? Did he think hurting her would get her to love 

him? Or had he just lost all sense of being like every other Slytherin she had known had? She had been thinking so long and hard that she didn't notice the silence that 

had crept upon the castle as the sky grew dark and night took control. She couldn't take the trapped feeling of being cooped up in the small dormitory any longer. She raced down to the common room, where she saw no one, jumped onto the couch, and cried her heart out. Why is love so complicated, she said angrily to herself. "Why is 

Severus such a jerk!" she thought out loud. "Lily?" She jumped offthe couch, spinning around, to rest her eyes upon none other than....James Potter. "What are you doing here?!" she cried softly. He could see she had been crying and right then, he knew, 

Lily Potter was not some silly old girl. "What really happened this morning?" 

he asked her cautiously. He didn't want to push her, Especially when she was in this 

condition. She was about to refuse to tell him, about to tell him to bug off, but 

when she looked into his eyes, she saw they held the pain, the confusion, the anger 

that she had held once before. She started sobbing and then when he held her in his 

arms, she poured out her soul, telling him of her troubles, of her losses, and then of the uncontrollable feelings that had emerged from beneath her when Severus had 

hurt her not just physically, but mentally. Her confusing thoughts were revealed to this one boy, James, the one boy who would listen to her confessions. And finally, 

when everything had come out of Lily, when her eyes could sprout no more tears, he 

said the one thing that would echo in her mind for days, weeks, and even months. 

"You're too special to have to be tormented like this. If Severus wants to lose you, 

let him. It's his loss, not yours." He took her and led her to the couch. They stared at the fire for a long moment as she rested her head upon his shoulder. Her eyes 

glowed with a new respect for James, a willingness that was quite hard to push out 

of Lily Evans. Turning her head slightly to stare at him, James lifted her chin and 

Lily noticed how dangerously close their heads were. Their lips brushed against each other and she became content in the moment until one voice called from acoss the 

common room, "May I enter this romantic moment?" They both looked and there, 

standing in a shadowed corner, was Sirius Black! "Sirius!" James hissed, looking 

miserable. Sirius pretended to look hurt, and whistled a small tune. Lily blushed and standing up, told them, "I'm going to bed. Good night." She then whispered to James, 

"Thanks......" And with that, she headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. After 

she was out of hearing range, sirius, snickering, asked james, "Is someone getting into girls here?" Glancing at the embarassed-looking gryffindor, Sirius sat down on a 

cushion to ask his best friend a few questions.

*How's that for romance? I know, not that good, but hey the idea of a close kiss withan intrusion was pounding too hard on my brain! What was I supposed to do, ignore it?Anyways, hope you liked it! People who like severus/lily, don't give up on me!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I've got ideas in store for them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :) :) :) :) Sorry that this took so

 long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was packed with end of the year homework and then I had a full week vacation in arkansas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*


End file.
